


Только на день

by Magdalena_sylar



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Because I like that term better, Birthday, Cute, De-Serumed Steve Rogers, Domestic, Don't copy to another site, Dorks, Fluff, Fun, Happy Birthday, Lookit this photograph, M/M, New Year, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Playing, Sort Of, Steve and Bucky Take A Day Off, birthday gift, for once, happy new year, play, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: Запоздавший день рождения Стива. Или Баки?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Только на день

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Shaish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaish/pseuds/Shaish). Log in to view. 



> Подарок для Mr. Doctor на Secret Winter Santa 19/20

Он колотит по мешку кулаками, костяшки пальцев обмотаны боксерским бинтом, который закручивается по краям и становится все более растрепанным от тонкого слоя пота. Он сосредотачивается на своем дыхании, на стуке крови в ушах, обрывке вдоха, свисте выдоха. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох. Усиленный мешок качается на усиленной цепи, прикрепленной к потолку, ее скрип присоединяется к какофонии звуков вокруг...

Рука обхватывает его за талию и пугает так сильно, что он разворачивается, готовый сразу нанести удар, но кулак рассекает воздух, когда Баки, ухмыляясь, всего лишь легко уклоняется влево.

– Полегче, тигр, – дразнится он.

Стив тяжело дышит, широко распахнув глаза.

– Баки.

Баки наклоняется ближе и быстро целует в губы, прежде чем показать…

Это что, маффин?

– Ты, наверное, думал, что я забыл, – дразняще произносит Баки, никого, к счастью, не обвиняя. 

Плечи Стива расслабляются, он выдыхает и опускает руку, на мгновение прикрывая глаза.

Он хочет сказать: _«Прости»_ , но вместо этого снова беспомощно смотрит на Баки.

– Да, знаю, – тихо произносит тот, снова сокращая расстояние, и быстро целует Стива. – С днем рождения.

– Не нужно было... – начинает протестовать Стив, когда Баки отстраняется, но тот просто снова целует его – в основном, чтобы прервать возражения.

– Нат приготовила для тебя сюрприз в Башне, – говорит Баки, прикасаясь губами к его губам, прежде чем отодвинуться и взглянуть с усмешкой, которая медленно превращается в ухмылку, когда Стив меняется в лице.

– О нет.

– О да. – Баки выглядит донельзя довольным. А поскольку это Наташа, «сюрпризом» может быть что угодно. – Иди прими душ, – командует он, снова целуя Стива, а затем отстраняется, рука соскальзывает с талии Стива и тянется к маффину. – Я зажгу свечку.

Стив вздыхает, но уходит и делает что велено.

Через пять минут он возвращается с полотенцем на голове, в джинсах и белой майке. Как и было обещано, на стойке стоит маффин с горящей свечой в розовую и белую полоску. Стив поднимает бровь и переводит взгляд на Баки, который стоит у стойки, опираясь на нее бедром.

– По дороге сюда купил небольшую упаковку праздничных свечек в магазине, где все за доллар. – Он пожимает плечами, а затем усмехается: – Теперь иди сюда, именинник, и загадай желание.

– У меня есть все, чего я хочу, – бормочет Стив, но подходит и наклоняется, чтобы задуть свечу.

К его поджатым губам прижимается палец, и Стив поднимает взгляд, чтобы увидеть, как Баки смотрит на него – в глазах тепло и что-то непонятное, а вместо усмешки – легкая серьезная улыбка.

– Настоящее желание, – говорит он, и Стив какое-то время хмурится, а потом уступает. Когда лицо Стива расслабляется, Баки убирает палец. Стив снова смотрит на свечу.

«Я хочу…» – думает он, застывает на пару мгновений и задувает ее. Баки хлопает в ладоши, снова ухмыляясь, и Стив закатывает глаза, но не может сдержать ответной улыбки. Дым медленно рассеивается между ними.

* * *

Оказывается, Наташа заказала торт с девяносто восемью свечами.

Стив вдыхает и задувает их все за раз, у него даже лицо немного краснеет. Наташа делает снимок именно в тот момент, когда он поднимает взгляд.

(Она отправляет ему эту фотографию: металлические пальцы Баки изображают рожки над его головой. Стив мысленно отмечает, что надо будет ее распечатать и поставить возле их кровати рядом с фото Баки, сделанным на его дне рождения в этом году.)

* * *

– Все прошло не так уж и плохо, правда? – спрашивает Баки, когда они идут по тротуару, взявшись за руки.

– Ага. – Стив улыбается. На самом деле он улыбается все время с тех пор, как они вышли из Башни.

В сам день его рождения Баки и Наташа были на суперсекретной миссии. Они вернулись четыре месяца спустя, и никто из них не вспомнил про его праздник. Стив тоже не стал спрашивать. Кроме того, Тони устроил ему феерическое нечто… что-то среднее между званым ужином и патриотичным днем рождения. С красными, белыми и синими лентами, тортом, праздничными колпаками и прочей мишурой, так что было хорошо. Стив думал, что Баки, когда появится дома, сделает для него что-то личное, но когда тот не… ну, Баки вернулся к нему только год назад. Стив не хотел заставлять Баки чувствовать себя виноватым, если он просто не помнит. В любом случае, все было в порядке, Стиву ничего не нужно, кроме того, что Баки приехал домой, целый и невредимый, и просто находился рядом. Стив даже удивлен, что сейчас Баки дома, ведь он успел побывать с Наташей еще и на миссии где-то в Португалии. Они вернулись как раз к Новому Году.

И Тони использовал это, чтобы устроить Стиву еще одну вечеринку.

– Не могу поверить, что Бартон заставил Тора танцевать на столе. – Баки взрывается смехом. Стив ухмыляется, а затем тоже хохочет, не в силах сдержаться. Баки смеется так весело и беззаботно. Прекрасные звуки.

– Не могу поверить, что Сэм присоединился! – вторит ему Стив, и Баки врезается в него плечом, почти падая сверху и дрожа от смеха.

– В жизни не удалю эти кадры, – стонет Баки, вытирая слезы, а потом делает длинный выдох, прекращая смеяться.

Остаток пути проходит в комфортной тишине. Баки все еще улыбается, как и Стив, который каждые несколько шагов смотрит на него, словно пытаясь убедиться, что Баки все еще здесь. 

К счастью, они успевают вернуться домой раньше, чем начинается фейерверк, и ночь за звуконепроницаемыми окнами все еще темная и тихая. Стив снимает пальто и вешает его в прихожей рядом с курткой Баки, а потом позволяет тому затащить себя за руку в гостиную и притянуть ближе для долгого поцелуя.

– Пойдем в кровать, – шепчет Баки ему в губы и опять целует в сумерках. Стив зарывается пальцами ему в волосы, мягко сжимая пряди, когда Баки облизывает его нижнюю губу.

– Только потому, что ты так мило просишь, – тихо дразнит Стив.

Баки со смехом фыркает ему в губы и тащит по коридору. Стив пяткой захлопывает дверь. За окном взрываются фейерверки, безмолвно рождая среди звезд на небе яркие вспышки. Баки отступает назад, пока не превращается в силуэт на фоне тонированного окна, прикусывает губу и немного развратно улыбается, когда начинает неторопливо раздеваться, медленно стягивая футболку, затем штаны и носки. Безмолвный свет от фейерверков отражается на его коже, омывая ее яркими цветными бликами. Стив смотрит и мечтает нарисовать его, но позволяет себе лишь шагнуть вперед, когда ухмылка Баки превращается в улыбку, и он ловит Стива, тянет ближе, и они сталкиваются, как фейерверки в небе. И Стив думает:  
«Я счастливчик. Как мне так повезло?»

* * *

Проснувшись на следующее утро, Стив едва может пошевелиться, хотя обычно вскакивает буквально за минуту. Ему тепло, так тепло, когда он прижимается к чему-то твердому и жесткому, гладкому, нежному и идеально мягкому. Что… а, точно, Баки же дома.

Стив немного отодвигается и пытается развернуться в объятьях Баки, натыкаясь на колени и локти, словно на разбросанные тут и там гири. Баки тихо сопит, сжимая руки сильнее и крепче прижимая его к себе...

Тут Баки застывает, а затем Стив слышит приглушенное:  
– Стив?

Он тихо стонет и хочет снова провалиться в сон теперь, когда ему стало гораздо комфортнее, но Баки вытаскивает его в реальность, и Стив начинает осознавать боль в позвоночнике.

– Стив. – Баки говорит тихо и настойчиво. Стив открывает глаза, настороженно и напряженно. Он поднимает взгляд на Баки, а тот глядит в ответ широко раскрытыми глазами и приоткрыв рот.

Стив смотрит ему в глаза, волосы на затылке поднимаются дыбом.

– Бак, что такое?

– Ты.. Ты… – Баки замолкает и медленно поднимает живую руку, чтобы прикоснуться к его щеке. В груди Стива что-то нервно вздрагивает...

Подождите. Это...

Он резко подскакивает, рука Баки падает, а Стив поднимает обе свои и ошарашенно их разглядывает.

Его ладони все еще того же размера, но худее, а руки тонкие. Он..

Он подносит руки к лицу, ощупывает его, свои волосы… они длиннее.

Он вскакивает с кровати и почти заваливается, когда ноги запутываются в простынях. Баки кидается на помощь, но Стив поднимается и бросается в ванную. Там он хватается за раковину и заглядывает в зеркало.

Оттуда смотрит его прежнее отражение: длинная челка, падающая на лоб, костлявые плечи, выпирающие ключицы, торчащие ребра.

Баки приближается легкими, знакомыми шагами, и его отражение тоже появляется в зеркале. Стив поднимает на него взгляд и выпрямляет спину (ну, насколько может), когда видит выражение его лица. Баки выглядит удивленным, но не… не удивленным прям удивленным.

– Стив, – произносит Баки, сглатывая, – что ты загадал?

Стив, который совсем не этого ожидал, моргает:   
– Что?

– Вчера. Маффин, – поясняет Баки, – Что ты загадал, задувая свечу?

Стив хмурится, а потом его лицо разглаживается, когда он понимает:  
– Бак. Где ты на самом деле взял ее?

Баки ненадолго отводит взгляд, а затем снова смотрит на Стива через зеркало, выглядя немного… смущенно.

– Возможно… купил у Доктора Стрэнджа?

– Доктора… – глухо прерывает Стив. – Бак.

– Я пытался загладить вину за то, что опоздал! – выкрикивает Баки и дергается, но сразу же застывает. – Я просто подумал…

Он замолкает, и Стив хмурится, а затем оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него, когда тот отводит глаза от зеркала.

– Бак, – произносит Стив твердо, хоть и тихо.

– Желание того, кто ее задует, на один день исполнится, – отвечает Баки на незаданный вопрос и снова смотрит на Стива. – Я просто подумал, что если кто и заслуживает чего-то хорошего, то это ты. Ты весь прошлый год находился в постоянном стрессе, не думай, что я не заметил. – Его голос становится увереннее, а взгляд тверже. – Ты заслуживаешь чего-то хорошего, особенно после того, как столько возился со мной, а меня даже не было на твоем дне рождения.

– Бак… – Стив замолкает, сжав губы, потому что чуть было не сказал: «Но это… это опасно». Баки в курсе, но все равно сделал это, потому что он...

Стив тихо вздыхает и поворачивается, чтобы снова посмотреть в зеркало.

– Думаю, позвоню и скажу, что заболел, – говорит он. Ладонь Баки ложится ему на ключицы и тянет назад, прижимая к Баки, в основном к животу. Стив давно не был таким маленьким.

– Неужели все так плохо? – спрашивает Баки, и Стив вздрагивает, на секунду вообразив, что Баки может читать его мысли. Нет, тот и правда может, но это другое.

– ... Нет. Возможно? – неуверенно говорит Стив, но пожимает плечами, когда Баки смотрит на него в зеркале.

– Что ты загадал? – спрашивает Баки после нескольких секунд тишины.

– Я… – Стив замолкает и отводит взгляд. Боже, это удивительно: так знакомо, но странно, что Баки снова больше него. Или Стив снова меньше, чем Баки. – Я пожелал, чтобы у тебя было то, чего ты на самом деле хочешь. – Он поднимает голову, и Баки, глядя на него, растерянно моргает.

– Правда? – тихо спрашивает он. Стив кивает, и Баки склоняется, прижимаясь губами к его макушке. Все это кажется сюрреалистичным.

– Так чего ты хотел? – спрашивает Стив, поднимая бровь. Он смотрит в зеркале, как Баки отводит взгляд, а затем закрывает глаза.

– Думаю, я просто… я кое-что вспомнил из того, что было до войны, и понял, что скучаю по этому. Чувствую, что кое-что упустил, когда ты получил сыворотку. Я не… я не хочу тебя менять, – быстро уточняет он и поднимает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Стива в зеркале, – я просто, – он беспомощно пожимает плечами, – хотел вспомнить, как это было.

Стив смотрит на него целую минуту, а потом наконец позволяет себе снова опереться на Баки.

– Например, я помню, что мама готовила картофельные оладьи на Хануку, но не мог вспомнить вкус, пока не попробовал их в этом году. Только эти оказались совсем другими. Понятия не имею, откуда я это знаю, потому что тот самый вкус все еще вспомнить не могу, просто знаю, что он был не таким. – объясняет Баки. – И вот тут... примерно так же.

Стиву становится немного лучше, хотя позвоночник все еще болит, а ступни ноют, как раньше. И Баки, словно у них со Стивом общий разум, скользит свободной рукой между их телами и начинает массировать Стиву поясницу. Ресницы Стива дрожат, и он закрывает глаза со слабым стоном.

– Прости, – тихо говорит Баки, коснувшись его макушки. – Я не забыл, но все-таки забыл.

– Все в порядке, Бак, – вздыхая, отвечает Стив, – просто продолжай в том же духе еще час, и все будет хорошо. 

Он скорее чувствует, чем слышит, как Баки тяжело дышит ему в волосы, ощущает, как дыхание Баки касается его щек.

– Ноги я тебе тоже помассирую.

– Боже, да, пожалуйста.

* * *

Спустя час, когда Стив полностью растекся по кровати, а ладони Баки согрели его ступни, на ночном столике начинает звонить сотовый. Стив решает не обращать внимания и радостно мурлычет, когда Баки продолжает массировать ему ноги, тоже игнорируя звонок. Но тот останавливается, чтобы ответить, когда вибрирует его собственный телефон, и Стив огорченно стонет. Баки скользит кончиком пальца по середине его стопы, и нога Стива дергается, а сам он ойкает.

– Барнс, – произносит Баки, и Стив слышит в его голосе улыбку.

Стив теперь не слышит, кто на том конце линии, но он прижал глухое ухо к подушке, а здоровым слушает, что Баки отвечает.

– Мы со Стивом сегодня не приедем. Нет. Да. – На последнем слове тон Баки становится немного смущенным. – Нет. Нет. Мне все равно, что говорит Старк. Да. Позвони Тору. Да. Нет. – Теперь Баки категоричен.

Стив подозревает, что тот сбросил звонок. Но убеждается он в этом, только когда Баки больше ничего не произносит, а его руки возвращаются к стопам Стива. Он вздыхает и шевелит пальцами ног. Баки фыркает от смеха.

– Что происходит? – спрашивает Стив, он звучит обдолбанным даже для себя.

– Ничего, с чем бы не справились без тебя, – отвечает Баки нежно, но непреклонно. Стив вопросительно мычит, и Баки в отместку опять проводит кончиком пальца по его ступне, нога снова дергается.

– Прекрати.

– Неа, – отвечает Баки, пальцы исчезают совсем, прежде чем скользнуть по его икрам, и Стив визжит, вяло пытаясь отползти на другой конец кровати. Баки хватает его за лодыжку и тащит назад, как будто он ничего не весит (хотя сейчас это почти правда), а затем щекочет его бока. Стив смеется, извиваясь. Ухитрившись перевернуться на спину, он успевает заметить ухмылку Баки, но тут начинает хрипеть, и Баки останавливается, позволяя ему перевести дыхание. Сердце Стива заполошно бьется в груди.

Баки наклоняется и прижимается лбом ко лбу Стива, ухмылка исчезает, но он все еще улыбается, когда Стив открывает глаза.

– Ты только для этого хотел, чтобы я стал маленьким? – дразнит Стив. – Мечтал сделать мне массаж и защекотать?

Баки поднимает бровь. 

– Ты пытаешься залезть ко мне в трусы, Роджерс?

Стив поднимает обе брови, и улыбка Баки превращается в ухмылку. 

– Может быть, – отвечает Стив, скользя пальцами по шее Баки, а после зарывается в его волосы, массируя кожу головы. Баки вздрагивает всем телом и хрипло стонет, прежде чем скользнуть лбом по лбу Стива, чтобы с долгим вздохом уронить голову на подушку рядом.

– Продолжай в том же духе, и сможешь делать все, что захочешь, – бормочет Баки, и Стив улыбается.

– Все, что угодно?

– Ммм...

«Баки давно не был таким раскованным», – думает Стив, и взгляд его смягчается, но Баки близок к полному блаженству, и его глаза закрыты, так что он не видит этого.

На самом деле, эти изменения все усложняют, но Стив пытается не зацикливаться на таких мыслях. Если Мстителям понадобится его помощь, он сможет заняться тактикой и стратегией, а сражаться в самом крайнем случае, но это все. Быть таким, как сейчас… это похоже на езду на велосипеде, и во многом он теперь чувствует себя более нормально, чем когда в теле была сыворотка, но… несмотря на все это и на то, что желание предназначалось для Стива, он не собирается ни о чем жалеть, если результатом стал такой Баки – раскрепощенный, довольный, шутящий и смеющийся.

* * *

Стив позволяет Баки высушить ему волосы после совместного душа. Хмурится, но позволяет. Баки захотел, а Стив останется таким всего лишь двадцать четыре часа, поэтому сейчас это нормально. Семьдесят лет назад Стив за это устроил бы Баки маленький ад, но… это неплохо, вот так. Всего на один день.

– Я хочу блинчиков. Ты будешь? – спрашивает Баки, стоя позади него.

– Могу сходить за ними, – отзывается Стив только потому, что пока Баки отсутствовал, у Стива был от них перерыв. Наташе, наверное, пришлось посетить каждую вафельную и блинную отсюда до Токио. Стив ей не завидовал.

Они перемещаются в спальню. Стив надевает какие-то боксеры и футболку, которая слишком ему велика, а затем Баки подхватывает его и перекидывает через плечо. Стив возмущенно вопит и пытается оттолкнуться руками от его спины, чтобы выпрямиться.

– Бак!

Баки, насвистывая, уносит его из спальни и идет по коридору на кухню. Стив позволяет себе отвлечься на то, как двигается его задница и как спортивные штаны низко сидят на его соблазнительных, четко очерченных бедрах.

* * *

– У меня такое чувство, что это больше твой день рождения, чем мой, – говорит Стив с полным ртом блинчиков.

Баки смотрит на него, делая большой глоток апельсинового сока. 

– Итак, – произносит он после того, как опускает стакан, вонзая вилку в свою стопку блинов, – чем хочешь заняться?

Стив опирается локтем на стол, подперев щеку рукой, и задумчиво жует.

* * *

– Стив, нет.

– Стив, да.

Баки вздыхает:  
– Хорошо, но каждые десять минут мы будем отдыхать минимум минут по пять. И кто бы ни победил, он должен будет… – Он замолкает, задумчиво глядя перед собой. Его ухмылка едва заметна, но все равно пугает. Он осматривается, и Стив выпрямляется, готовясь настаивать. – Мыть посуду три месяца подряд, несмотря на миссии.

Стив расправляет плечи. 

– Ты продуешь.

* * *

Стив уворачивается и перекатывается за диван за секунду до того, как лазер попал бы ему в грудь, а потом ухмыляется и бежит к лестнице. Он не слышит, как Баки его преследует, не смог бы сделать это и с усиленным слухом, но чувствует, как тот следует по пятам. Стив перемахивает через поручень на последнем пролете, спрыгивает и откатывается, чтобы проскользнуть под бильярдным столом, стреляя на ходу. Он почти попадает лазером в центр груди Баки, но в последнюю секунду тот ныряет вправо и катится за пинбольный автомат «Капитан Америка». Чтобы борьба была более справедливой, Баки действует только одной рукой и с половиной своей скорости, но это все еще небольшая фора.

– Сдаешься?! – спрашивает Стив, выглядывая из-под бильярдного стола через прицел пистолета.

– Черт, НЕТ! – откликается Баки и выскакивает из-за автомата, делая бросок к угловому креслу. Стив стреляет, но промахивается и чертыхается. Баки практически хихикает, вжимаясь в защищающее его кресло. Он выглядывает из-за спинки, с пистолетом наготове, как и Стив, а его волосы собраны в хвост. – Похоже, мы в патовой ситуации.

– Ша, – усмехается Стив, не сдвигаясь ни на дюйм. – И как ты предлагаешь это уладить?

Баки игриво хмыкает, обдумывая вопрос.

– Мог бы просто сдаться хоть раз в жизни. Это всего лишь лазертаг.

– Говорит мудак, который сбил меня в первом раунде за диваном, – отвечает Стив.

– Я не виноват, что ты безрассудно проник на вражескую территорию.

– Пффф, «вражеская территория», – ворчит Стив и не слышит, но видит, как Баки хихикает, – мы оба знаем, что диван и кухня – нейтральные зоны.

– Я на это не соглашался, – легко парирует Баки.

– Вот ты говнюк! – вопит Стив.

– Кто говнюк? – язвит Баки, пряча ухмылку за пистолетом. – Готовься три месяца мыть посуду, Роджерс.

– Не в этой жизни.

* * *

Баки побеждает.

Стив вздыхает так тяжело, что почти складывается пополам.

– Получите, распишитесь. – Баки усмехается.

Стив пытается прибить его взглядом.

* * *

Стив вздыхает и прислоняется спиной к груди Баки, а тот поднимает руку и обхватывает его за талию. В руках Стива кружка горячего шоколада. Баки делает глоток из своей и немного сдвигается, устраиваясь поудобнее. Стив тоже осторожно отпивает и смотрит в окно. Солнце едва виднеется над горизонтом, пурпурно-розовые и золотые полосы на небе растворяются в темно-синем и фиолетовом.

– Итак, как прошел твой день? – спрашивает Стив.

Баки тихо и непродолжительно мурлычет, слегка поглаживая пальцами талию Стива.

– Отлично, – тихо отвечает он. – А твой?

– Отлично, – говорит Стив и улыбается в кружку, вдыхая запах горячего шоколада. Баки улыбался, смеялся, играл и отдыхал. Ему было весело. Как и Стиву.

Солнце наконец садится, и вновь начинаются фейерверки, ярко и беззвучно взрывающиеся где-то вдали. Стив прижимается к Баки крепче, и тот сильнее сжимает руку на его талии. Стив, тихо вздыхая, откидывает голову тому на грудь. И улыбается, чувствуя, как Баки носом проводит по его щеке, а потом закрывает глаза, когда Баки прижимается к ней губами – мягкими, теплыми и нежными, и контраст с немного грубой щетиной вызывает легкую дрожь в его больном искривленном позвоночнике.

– С Новым годом, Бак, – тихо произносит он.

Баки прижимается еще одним поцелуем к его щеке, потом к виску.   
– С новым годом, Стив.

Желание Баки исполнилось, но... желание Стива тоже.

* * *

Стив просыпается, заторможенный и теплый, прижавшись к чему-то горячему и твердому, что поднимается и опускается мягкими волнами, почти убаюкивая его снова. Он слегка шевелится и все-таки открывает глаза. Баки, сжимающий его талию, тоже приоткрывает глаза и смотрит на Стива.

– Утра, Бак, – улыбается Стив.

Баки улыбается в ответ, и это согревает так же, как и то, что они прижимаются друг к другу. Им немного неудобно из-за вернувшихся размеров Стива, но все же так уютно.

– Утра, – отвечает Баки и поворачивает голову на пару дюймов, которые нужны, чтобы поцеловать Стива. Тот отвечает на поцелуй, тихо выдыхая через нос.

Такое чувство, что все будет хорошо.

* * *

– Я требую еще один раунд, – заявляет Стив. – Проигравший моет посуду следующие шесть месяцев.

Баки, сидящий за кухонным столом и жующий свои хлопья, приподнимает бровь.

– Ты точно хочешь этого, Стив?

Стив поднимает свой лазертаг, уперев другую руку в бок. Он стоит в боксерах и футболке, широко расставив ноги, на груди портупея (и теперь она по размеру). И он ухмыляется. 

– Ты отличный стрелок, Бак, но это моя территория.

Баки слегка ухмыляется в ответ – но так, что становится жутко, – и медленно поднимается со стула.

– Может, ты и купил эту квартиру, но я изучал ее шесть месяцев подряд, прежде чем постучал в твою дверь, – отвечает он, неторопливо подходя к раковине, чтобы ополоснуть тарелку и поставить ее в посудомоечную машину. А потом огибает столик, подходит к Стиву и берет второй пистолет и портупею с дальнего угла стойки. – Готовься мыть посуду, Роджерс, – мурлычет он.

– Не в этой жизни. – отвечает Стив, почти утыкаясь в него носом.

* * *

– Черт возьми!

* * *

Стив снова проигрывает, но Баки утешает его в душе. После чего Стив готовит блинчики (и моет посуду). 


End file.
